tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Line (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= Now I see this way It looks like purple line Gotta introduce myself 触れることさえできないって　 疑心暗鬼に囚われて 身動きひとつとれない　時もある Really wanna touch myself 奇跡を願っていても 自分の心が強くなくちゃ進めない right now! Purple line, let me set up my world! 誰も歩いたことないthis way 夢を抱いて　生き方を探し続けてる 自分らしくmy progression 強い気持ちを持って　勝ち遂げてみせる 情熱の purple line 試練が襲うたびに心が制御不能になってしまうけど　逃げないさ 僕が成長してゆく為の糧（かて）だと 自分に言い聞かせながら　乗り越えてゆけ！ Right now! Purple line, let me set up my world! 誰も歩いたことないthis way 希望を抱いて　未来を見つめ続けている 願いこめて　my progression 決して諦めないで　勝ち遂げてみせる 真実のpurple line 今のこの瞬間を　胸に刻みながら 映画のように時を描こう 昨日よりも価値ある今へ 進化を遂げる予感 image して…oh-oh Yo! Check it! 失って仕舞うような　これいい考え方 You must be loving the way 進めなきゃ駄目さ Let me 自分の such as things that you do Keep on working like that only your goal 決め 僕らのbest飛ばせ show you what's my trick Woop! 世界は black and white.. 光と闇がsouth and north like, Woop! 善悪が微笑み　手招きしてる　信じた道を Woop!　進めるように Woop!　叫び続けている　My Soul We gotta purple like that, my time is still going on Purple line, let me set up my world! 誰も歩いたことないthis way 夢を抱いて　生き方を探し続けてる 自分らしくmy progression 強い気持ちを持って　勝ち遂げてみせる 情熱の purple line Purple line, let me set up my world! 誰も歩いたことないthis way 希望を抱いて　未来を見つめ続けている 願いこめて　my progression 決して諦めないで　勝ち遂げてみせる 真実のpurple line |-|Romanized= Yoochun Now I see this way It looks like purple line Gotta introduce myself Jaejoong Fureru koto sae dekinaitte Gishinanki ni torawarete Miugoki hitotsu torenai Toki mo aru Yoochun Really wanna touch myself Kiseki wo negatteite mo Jaejoong Jibun no kokoro ga tsuyoku nakucha susumenai Right now! All Purple line, let me set up my world! Dare mo aruita koto nai this way, Yume wo idaite ikikata wo sagashi tsuzuketeru Jibun rashiku my progression Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte Kachikogete miseru Jounetsu no purple line Junsu Shiren ga osou tabi ni Kokoro ga seigyo funou ni Natte shimau kedo nigenai sa Yunho Boku ga seichou shite yuku tame no kate dato Junsu Jibun ni iikikase nagara norikoete yuke Right now! All Purple line, let me set up my world! Dare mo aruita koto nai this way, Kibou idaite mirai wo mitsume tsuzuketeiru Negai komete my progression Keshite akiramenaide Kachikogete miseru Shinjitsu no purple line Jaejoong Ima no kono shunkan wo Junsu Mune ni kizami nagara + Junsu Eiga no you ni toki wo egakou Changmin Kinou yori mo kachiaru ima e Shinka wo togeru yokan image shite .. oh-oh Yunho Yo check it! Ushinatte shimau you na kore ii kangae kata You must be loving the way Susumenakya dame sa Let me tsuyoi jibun no such as things that you do Keep on walking like that Only your goal kime Bokura no best tobase show you what's be tweak (show you what's between?) I gave up doing this part Woop! sekai wa black and white.. Hikari to yami ga south and north. Like, Woop! zenaku hooemi temaneki shiteru shinjita michi wo Woop! susumeru you ni Woop! sakebi tsuzuketeiru My soul We gotta purple like that My time is still going on All Purple line, let me set up my world! Dare mo aruita koto nai this way, Yume wo idaite ikikata wo sagashi tsuzuketeru Jibun rashiku my progression Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte kachikogete miseru Jounetsu no purple line Purple line, let me set up my world! Dare mo aruita koto nai this way, Kibou idaite mirai wo mitsume tsuzuketeiru Negai komete my progression Keshite akiramenaide kachikogete miseru Shinjitsu no purple line |-|English= Now I see this way It looks like purple line Gotta introduce myself I can't even feel, seized by these suspicions There are times I can't even take a step Really wanna touch myself Even though I wish for a miracle Without a strong heart, I can't move forward right now! Purple line, let me setup my world! No one else has ever walked this way Embrace your dreams and keep searching for the way to live My progression to be "me" With your strong feelings in hand, show that you can seize victory A purple line of passion When challenges assail me, my heart becomes completely out of my control But I won't run away if this is what it takes to grow As I say this to myself, I'll overcome it all, right now! Purple line, let me setup my world! No one else has ever walked this way Embrace hope, keep gazing toward the future Into my progression, I'll put my wishes I'll never give up A purple line of truth As we engrave this moment on our hearts Let's paint time like a movie To find a "now" that's worth more than the yesterdays Imagine an evolving premonition... oh-oh Yo! Check it! This way of thinking, like all is lost You must be loving your way because we must move forward Let me, with my strength (help with) such as things that you do Keep on working like that, only your goal will decide (Then we'll) hurl into our past, show you what's my trick (Woo!) The world's black and white, light and darkness, like south and north (Woo!) Good and evil are smiling, beckoning me (Woo!) In order to follow the path I believe (Woo!) My soul will keep shouting out We gotta purple like that, my time is still going on Purple line, let me setup my world! No one else has ever walked this way Embrace your dreams and keep searching for the way to live My progression to be "me" With your strong feelings in hand, show that you can seize victory A purple line of passion Purple line, let me setup my world! No one else has ever walked this way Embrace hope, keep gazing toward the future Into my progression, I'll put my wishes I'll never give up A purple line of truth Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs